


you & me (we  were meant to be)

by kaleidoscopeminds



Series: ballet fic [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, that's the whole thing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopeminds/pseuds/kaleidoscopeminds
Summary: “I want chocolate,” Luke mumbles into the cushion.“We don’t have chocolate,” Calum says, a smile in his voice as he presses his thumbs into the arch of Luke’s foot. Luke’s got his legs resting in Calum’s lap, face smushed into the sofa. He’s just got back after a two-show day and he doesn’t even want to think about moving.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: ballet fic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083281
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	you & me (we  were meant to be)

**Author's Note:**

> eek so SOMEONE (ahem mandie) might have said "you should write ballet boys at the grocery store" and well. here we are.

“I want chocolate,” Luke mumbles into the cushion.

“We don’t have chocolate,” Calum says, a smile in his voice as he presses his thumbs into the arch of Luke’s foot. Luke’s got his legs resting in Calum’s lap, face smushed into the sofa. He’s just got back after a two-show day and he doesn’t even want to think about moving. 

“Why?” Luke groans.

“Because we didn’t buy any,” Calum replies. “You said that you weren’t going to get any snacks this time.” 

“Well, why didn’t you talk me out of it?” Luke says, turning his head to frown at Calum.

“You’re such a fucking drama queen,” Calum says with a grin. “I’m moving back to Austalia if you keep talking to me like that.”

“You can’t keep saying that,” Luke says, pouting. “It loses its impact after a year and you’re still here.”

“Just trying to keep you on your toes,” Calum says solemnly as he picks up Luke’s other foot.

“I want to watch _The Office_ and I want to eat chocolate,” Luke says firmly.

“Then we’ll have to go out,” Calum says. “Do you want me to go the corner shop?”

Luke sighs and massages his temples. “No, we might as well go to Aldi, we’ve got no normal food, have we?”

Calum thinks for a moment. “We can probably survive for another couple of days but not if you want to eat a vegetable.”

Luke sighs. “Okay let’s go.”

“I can just go, babe.” Calum lifts up Luke’s leg and kisses his knee.

“No, no,” Luke says. “I’ll come, it’s fine.”

Luke secretly loves going food shopping with Calum, there was something that felt so achingly real about picking things out for the two of them to eat. Luke still can’t believe that Calum actually lives with him now, and they do these things together. A few months ago they’d all had a conversation and decided instead of searching for other places to live they could just do a straight switch; Calum for Michael, It had seemed obvious when they’d actually talked it out. Luke was still adjusting to not having Michael in the flat but he can’t deny that Calum was a much better and less grumpy flatmate. (He also came with other benefits which didn’t just include his cooking.)

Luke groans as he gets to his feet. Calum picks one of his sweatshirts off the back of the sofa and throws it at Luke, hitting him in the face. Luke smiles, it’s his favourite one, the blue one he wore all those months ago, and pulls it over his head. Calum comes over to him as his face emerges, running his fingers through Luke’s hair to rearrange it into some normalcy before leaning in and kissing him.

Luke sinks into it, his hands coming up to cling onto Calum’s shoulders and pressing himself against him. He feels one of Calum’s arms slide around his waist and the other tangling in his hair.

Calum breaks away from his lips to kiss down his neck and nip at his earlobe, sucking slightly at the soft skin underneath Luke’s ear.

“We need to go,” Calum murmurs into Luke’s ear.

“You’re not helping,” Luke supplies, gripping Calum’s shoulders even more tightly and stretching his neck to give Calum better access. 

“Am I not?” Calum says, leaning lower and pulling the neckline of Luke’s sweatshirt down so he can scrape his teeth along Luke’s collarbone. 

“Chocolate,” Luke sighs. “I want chocolate.”

“Whatever you want, babe,” Luke feels Calum murmur into his skin,

“Stop, or we’re not making it anywhere this evening,” Luke groans.

“Hey, you’re the one that wants to go out,” Calum says, dipping his tongue into the hollow above Luke’s collarbone. Luke huffs and finally steps away from Calum, he still can’t seem to make any rational decisions when Calum’s body is pressed against his.

“Chocolate,” Luke says firmly.

“Wow, you really are committed to the snacks tonight,” Calum says with a grin, reaching out underneath Luke’s sweatshirt to stroke a hand over Luke’s hip briefly. “Choosing chocolate over me?”

“I want chocolate first,” Luke says smiling. “And then you after.”

Calum laughs and Luke watches the way his eyes crinkle up fondly.

“We’ll see,” Calum replies. “You get the bags and I’ll get the list off the fridge.”

They walk the ten-minute walk to the Aldi next to the tube station with Luke’s hand tucked into Calum’s pocket, empty bags stuffed under Calum’s free arm.

It’s late enough that the Aldi is close to empty, just filled with the odd person nipping in to get something for dinner on their way home. Luke lets Calum sort out a trolley and quickly goes down the first aisle, picking up the vegetables that he remembers being on the list.

“Hey, Cal,” he calls back, “what kind of peppers do you want? They don’t have the pack we normally get.”

“Just get three red ones then,” Calum responds as he drops in a pack of onions. “I don’t want a pack with a green one in they’re the f—”

“Fucking worst,” Luke finishes with an eye-roll and a grin. He will never understand Calum’s specificity when it comes to food but as he does most of the cooking its not really Luke’s place to comment on it. He likes to think in the last year he’s become more of a help than a hindrance in the kitchen, but he’ll admit that his skill mainly lies in sitting on the counter and bothering Calum.

“Will you trust me to pick a broccoli?” Luke asks, looking into the crate.

“No,” Calum comes up behind him, resting his head on Luke’s shoulder. “You’re shit at choosing.”

Luke scoffs. “They’re all the same!”

“Shut up,” Calum says, picking up a head of broccoli from around luke and inspecting it.

“Happy?” Luke asks.

“Very,” Calum replies, kissing him on the cheek quickly before heading back to the trolley.

They move through the vegetable and chilled section, each picking up the things off the list and a few extras. Luke puts two packs of Calum’s favourite falafel into the trolley when he sees it’s on offer and Calum places in orange juice with no bits with a pointed look at Luke, to which Luke responds with a grin. He hates bits in orange juice despite Calum trying to persuade him otherwise, and they’ve only come to an agreement on it because Luke lets Calum get the wholemeal bread he likes instead of Luke’s preference. Luke laughs at the begrudging way Calum puts the carton in the trolley; when people say that good relationships are about compromise he’s not sure that this is what they have in mind.

They make it to the chocolate section and Luke muses over his options.

“Should I get one bar or more?” He asks.

Calum comes up behind him again, this time winding his arms around Luke’s waist and pressing his face into the back of his neck. Luke represses a shiver as Calum bushes the lightest kisses onto the back of his neck.

“Get more, pre-empt another chocolate emergency,” he feels Calum speak into his neck. “Dairy Milk for now, then get some Malteasers for later.”

“Ooh I want Revels instead for variety,” Luke says, grabbing what Calum suggests off the shelf, slightly inhibited by Calum who doesn’t release Luke, just steps with him.

“You only like three of them out of there,” Calum protests. 

“Yeah that’s why I have you to eat the coffee and raisin ones so I can have all the orange ones,” Luke says with a grin. “Do you want anything?”

“Hm,” Calum mumbles into Luke’s ear, still acting like an unnecessarily tight belt around Luke middle. Luke rolls his eyes and reaches to grab a bar of the dark chocolate he knows Calum likes and tosses all of the things into the trolley. Calum walks them back towards it, not letting go of Luke, and arranges them so he’s holding the trolley handle on either side of Luke’s body, arms caging him in and pressing along his back.

“This seems impractical,” Luke snorts, but he leans back against Calum regardless.

“I think we can make it work,” Calum says and starts walking down the aisle again. “I’ve heard that you’re very coordinated. Poised, one might say.”

“You better not step on my feet,” Luke warns.

“You and your fucking feet,” Calum gripes, tapping Luke on the hip. Luke deliberately steps on Calum’s foot in retaliation.

They laugh as they make slow progress, made even slower by Calum stopping to add things that aren’t on their list as they catch his eye.

“You know we have to carry all of this home,” Luke grumps.

“You’re strong,” Calum says as they finally reach the checkout and start loading stuff onto the belt.

“I’ve spent most of today hoisting people into the air, maybe I don’t want to haul home most of Aldi.”

“You’re the worst you know that?” Calum says, brandishing a jar of pesto at Luke. “Without me, you’d starve.”

“Hey, I survived long before you got here,” Luke protests.

“Yeah, on chicken and microwave veg packets.”

“I don’t see the issue, it was nutritious.”

“It’s fucking boring.”

Luke throws a packet of couscous a Calum which he grabs before it can hit him in the face, grinning and putting it on the belt.

Luke thinks that the way he and Calum pack shopping might as well be considered a form of art. The absolute precision of passing the food between them and ensuring the heaviest things are on the bottom as the cashier tosses stuff at them full speed is a well-practised partner dance of efficiency. They finish with a high-five like always, ignoring the eye-roll the cashier gives them before Luke pulls out his card to pay. They pick up the bags and Calum takes one off of Luke so he has one less with a small smile.

“What’s the plan for tomorrow?” Luke asks as they step out into the cold night.

“More tour planning,” Calum says.

Luke frowns a little, he knows Calum has to go on tour and he’s so proud of him and Ashton to actually be able to headline a tour of small venues but he hates it when Calum leaves for extended periods, it reminds him a little too much of when Calum disappeared to Australia. 

“Don’t look like that,” Calum says knowingly.

“You can’t even see me, it’s dark,” Luke says.

“I can tell,” Calum says. “You’re not allowed to look like that when my arms are too full to cuddle you.”

Luke smiles a bit despite himself. “I’m just being stupid.”

“You are,” Calum says and Luke makes an outraged noise, swinging his bag at Calum’s legs.

Calum laughs. “You’re stupid because there’s nothing to look like that for, I’ll only be gone for a few weeks and you’re coming to most of the shows.”

“I know,” Luke says and Calum nudges him with his elbow. 

They walk the rest of the way home whilst Calum tells Luke about the arrangements he and Ashton are working on and Luke fills Calum in on the latest backstage drama between the stagehand and one of the swans.

“Ugh,” Luke groans as they get back to the flat. He shoves the bags onto the table and goes back to the sofa, falling face-first into the cushions. He hears Calum laugh as he moves around the kitchen to put all the food away. Luke knows he should probably help but he’s used up the last of his energy for the day so decides he’s better off lying here with his face smushed up against the arm of the sofa.

“Here,” Calum says, coming back into the room and dropping Luke’s chocolate onto the coffee table along with a cup of tea. Luke hears him come around to the opposite end of the sofa and feels him unlace Luke’s converse, gently tugging them off his feet, and Luke groans out in thanks.

Luke manages to turn himself back over as Calum gets the remote and stands next to the sofa to put _The Office_ on.

“Come here,” Luke says.

“Okay, pretty boy,” Calum smirks. He sits down next to Luke and Luke immediately puts himself into Calum’s lap, grabbing his chocolate off the table.

“Better?” Calum murmurs, running his hand through Luke’s hair. Luke rips open the bag and pulls out a chocolate, inspecting it before reaching up to put it into Calum’s mouth.

“Now I am,” Luke says, shuffling around and nosing at Calum’s thigh.

“Good,” Calum says. “That wasn’t a coffee one by the way. It was orange.”

“Fuck’s sake.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr


End file.
